Inflection
by Soko
Summary: Kai's known almost every aspect of Rei's voice, from anger to ecstacy. It's an intoxicating allure. But with his name, the inflections suddenly changed to one unheard before. KaixRei. Oneshot


Inflection

Knowing to well the voice beckoning him, Kai froze. The intoxicating allure of the voice was something addicting. Silken laced when in ecstasy, an invigorating intoxication to say the least; in every aspect he'd known him - Cries of happiness, sadness, joy, sorrow, fright, determination, and anger. But the sound that carried with this voice was one he had never heard before. And frightening was something that could be said in the least.

* * *

The cry carried itself with a ravenous force throughout the building, incurring the attention of every blading occupant within, and without. The ceiling itself seemed to shudder with fear, shaking with that of the force of a small tremor, quaking with knowledge of the for coming wrath. 

"Kai!"

The voice bellowed again, as the four bladers turned from various tasks and discussions; three turning to the fourth in question. The lone figure was frozen in his trek across the small living room; his eyes widening slightly as they blinked away surprise behind smoldering crimson flames. All to quickly his composure was regained, unnoticed as the third cry bellowed.

Takao's wary eyes darted to the offending party in question, "What the hell did you do!"

The slate haired blader stopped momentarily for yet a second time in his hasty retreat before slipping out the room's door and around the corner as the voice raged again.

The voice dripped venom, seething at every inflection with anger in the said name.

Hurried steps thundered towards them, echoing down the long hallway; the sound slower than the owner's actual movements. And within seconds the raven-haired neko-jin appeared, flying into the room without haste. Feet slid against the hardwood floor as his body continued in motion before finally skidding to a stop in a gracefully feline crouch. Yellow eyes slit like deadly daggers, maliciously scanning the room.

"Where is he? Kai!" Barely had he stopped before he was once again off in the direction of his prey. Leaving his question unanswered as he stalked unmercifully.

Three windblown figures watched in utter horror as he disappeared around the corner.

"What the hell?" Takao quietly contemplated his puzzlement, looking outlandishly to Max for answers.

Max shook without answers as several moments of eerie silence followed before the voice raged again, though distant about the house now. "Kai! Give it back!"

As if answering to the call, Kai appeared, cautiously peering around the doors frame into which the three excluded bladers watched, confusion continuing to rain down upon them.

"Kai!" The voice closed in.

Said person cringed and leapt into the room, his own surprise befalling him as his name came from directly behind him. His movements were not enough to escape the inevitable; his predator upon him in seconds, gaining enough of an advantage in speed to pounce; quite literally.

"Umph!" a sudden rush of breath escaped his lungs at the hard landing and the sudden weight settling against his back. The raven haired youth growled, satisfaction dancing upon his lips as a single tooth rested against his lips; his game of cat and bird done, he remained comfortably settled sitting atop his lower back.

Kai growled in return, pushing himself up to rest upon his elbows to lay his chin in the palm of his hand. A most unpleasant look crossed his face as he stared down at the remaining bladers in a sigh of defeat. "Leave."

It was in another bout of uncommon occurrences that the three younger bladers removed themselves from the situation, making a quiet yet hurried retreat; though confusion remained plastered across their faces. Fear however foreshadowed what was to come, greatly outweighing their curiosity.

"Rei." Kais voice sounded with a tired tone; haggard almost.

"Give it back!" Rei continued.

"Rei! I'm not giving him back!" Kai's voice turned with seriousness, as he lay flat against the ground. Atop him, he could feel Rei's fists tightening in their hold against his shirt, anger still present, albeit considerably lower.

"Give him back!" The fists pressed down against the skin across his back, shaking slightly as they pulled again.

"Rei!" Annoyance sounded, and Kai, using sudden strength to push the youth off, flipped and pinned the slighter feline figure beneath his own weight. His own waist straddled his, his eyes locked onto golden orbs as he distributed his weight by pressing his fists down to either side of his head.

Rei's breathing was heavy as he looked up into calming crimson flames. His shaking fists clenching Kai's shirt once again.

"You're in a very compromising position here." Kai glared down, raising a slender brow, "Wish to continue?"

Eyes of gold flashed, slitting close to nothingness before returning to a calming anger. He growled, "Get of! Kai!"

He struggled helplessly, trying desperately to throw Kai's hold off. But Kai's grip was vice like, unyielding; finding his efforts were in fact useless, he fell limp once again beneath him in an effort to regain his breath.

"Care to continue?" His smug grin gloated above him, "How about it?"

Rei sneered, lifting his hips in a last attempt to throw Kai's weight from him. His attempt was short lived as the friction caused by his movement sent a sudden shock through his body. A sharp intake of breath falling from his lips, eyes momentarily clouding at the familiar sensation.

Kai's focus remained strong, feigning ignorance to the pleasant sensation that wracked through his own body; his eyes remained unyielding, "Getting anywhere?"

He waited for his breathing to steady again before inquiring once again, a laugh threatening to spill past his lips, "Catch your breath yet?"

Rei sighed, his strength having long left his already dangerously sore body. His arms fell slack against Kai's. "Kai."

"You're proving my point exactly. Your already tired, and you've barely done anything." Rei's eyes narrowed tiredly in scorn. Lips turned to smile down with concern, releasing a hand to ghost across the face beneath him. "Rei. You were just released from the hospital from your battle with Boris. Don't over do it. You're already overexerting yourself, sneaking off while you think I'm asleep to practice. You came back in barely able to hold yourself upright last night, did you think I wouldn't notice? Your going to end up right back in the hospital with the way your going. Please, stop."

Rei signed, leaning into the warming touch, closing his eyes to it and resigning; he nodded.

Kai sighed thankfully, leaning down to place a slow kiss to the ever-responsive lips beneath him. "I don't want to see you hurt again." He whispered close to his ear, lying to press fully atop his form, and cradle him preciously, burying his face in the crock of his neck.

Reis eyes smiled, freeing his hand from Kai's shirt to twine his fingers through the older boys silken two-toned hair. "I still want him back."

Kai's body sagged against his in defeat.


End file.
